


You're Not Alone

by Auroras5tar



Series: Ateez Comfort/Sickfics [6]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Choi Jongho feels Guilty, Cuddles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Harmless Phone Prank, Hospitals, Kim Hongjoong feels Guilty, M/M, Sickfic, Vague Mentions of Vomiting, Worried Choi Jongho, mentions of panic attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23267554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auroras5tar/pseuds/Auroras5tar
Summary: When Wooyoung woke up this morning, he didn't think he would end the day in the hospital.
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung/Park Seonghwa
Series: Ateez Comfort/Sickfics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636675
Comments: 7
Kudos: 141





	You're Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BloodyElwing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyElwing/gifts).



> Sorry for the wait. It took me a long time to write this. I changed it from appendicitis to pancreatitis since I have firsthand experience about the latter. The fic is loosely based off of what my experience was. The only deviations are the idol aspects, honestly, but the pain and the hospital thing was my experience.
> 
> I've had two CC anons ask for a Jongho sickfic, so I will get on that after a few couple other ideas. I just wanted to inform you guys that I will post a Jongho sickfic with as many elements from both requests as I can. <3
> 
> If you have anything you want to see, I can take requests through twt, curiouscat, or comments.

It started as a normal day for Wooyoung. Wake up early, get ready, and then go to the company for practice all day.

His day started at 7 AM where he peeled himself out of his covers at 7:05 because he didn’t want to leave the warmth. He got ready relatively quickly, eating a suitable breakfast, and waited for everyone to finish getting ready and eating. When everyone was ready, they all walked out and headed towards the company, deciding to walk since the weather was nice.

Only when they were in the middle of dance practice did he notice something was wrong. He had steadily gotten nauseous and couldn’t even keep water down because his stomach hurt. Every time he tried to drink some, he had to sneak out to either spit it or throw it back up(which also meant his breakfast didn’t stay in his stomach either), but he soldiered on despite no doubt being dehydrated by the end of the group dance practice.

When they split up for individual practice at 10 AM, Wooyoung was paired with Jongho for the first lesson, which happened to be vocal lessons. He noticed his stomach was hurting, but he pushed it aside, chalking it up to hunger or thirst as he continued on. He kept making mistakes and getting frustrated, which didn’t help his situation at all. At some point, he even got shaky, but he brushed it off to not being able to hold anything down.

Wooyoung noticed near the end of the lesson, Jongho would send him occasional glances when he thought Wooyoung wouldn’t notice, eyes glimmering with concern. The dancer just shook Jongho off and quickly left to try to eat lunch before his session with San. He managed to eat half of his lunch, all the while pretending he was fine while ignoring the looks Jongho still kept throwing at him.

At some point, he thought Jongho was whispering to Hongjoong, but he was too focused on Yunho’s joke. Wooyoung let San take the rest of his food, acting like he was mad at the other before just giving it to him. He could feel that the food was not settling in his stomach, but he waited until most everyone was gone to their other sessions before he excused himself to the bathroom.

He rushed to the closest stall and kneeled down, emptying his stomach again before he flushed the toilet and stood when he was done. Wooyoung realized he was shaking even worse now as the pain steadily increased. He had made it to the sink before he sank to the ground, shaking with pain as he hugged his abdomen tightly. 

He lost track of time as he eventually hunched over, placing his forehead against the floor while hugging his stomach. The pain never stopped and only seemed to increase, and he was honestly trying not to let out any noises as he vibrated in pain. He would have called someone, but he had left his phone in the room with San.

Thankfully, the door opened some time later and a gasp was heard before footsteps rushed to his side and a hand laid on his back. He thought someone was speaking to him, but he couldn’t focus all that well. That was before the hand started rubbing up and down his back, and Wooyoung focused on the movement to track it. Then he could hear what was being said. It was San speaking above him, and he sounded panicked.

“Hyung! Hyung, I found Wooyoung, but something is wrong. Like majorly. He’s not responding to me, and he’s trembling with what seems like pain if the grimace on his face is anything to go by. We’re in the bathroom near the practice rooms. Can you come? And-And maybe bring a manager? I don’t want to leave Wooyoung to find a manager.”

There was a moment of silence that was filled by Wooyoung finally letting out a whimper of pain as said pain increased, and he shifted to bury his face in San’s thighs. When had his head been moved off the floor?

“You will? Come quickly. Please. I don’t know what’s wrong or what to do besides keep him company.”

Wooyoung shifted closer to San, wanting comfort as he hoped maybe the change in position would ease the pain in his stomach as he buried his face in San’s hip. He barely noticed the silent tears of pain that fell down his face and onto San’s pants as he kept drowning in pain. He didn’t notice when the door opened, letting Seonghwa, the manager, and Jongho in to observe the scene.

“I knew something was wrong earlier. I told Hongjoong hyung about it, but he was acting fine at lunch. I should’ve said something earlier. I’m sorry.”

“Jongho, it’s fine. Wooyoung is always one to hide his pain. Now explain to us how you found him, San.”

“I found him hunched over like this, but his head was on the floor. I tried talking to him, but he didn’t really respond. Then when I was on the phone with you, hyung, he started moving. I think me rubbing his back distracted him from the pain or something.”

Wooyoung felt another hand on his back as another presence kneeled next to him. A thumb started rubbing against his shoulder blade while San’s hand kept rubbing his back. He opened his eyes for a few moments to glance around, noticing Seonghwa had kneeled next to him while Jongho and the manager stood to the side. Seonghwa noticed his eyes open before they closed again, so he spoke to the dancer calmingly.

“Wooyoungie~”

Wooyoung let out a small hum of acknowledgement, so Seonghwa continued since he had confirmation that Wooyoung was focusing on him.

“Wooyoungie, where does it hurt?”

“T-top left o-of abdomen.”

“Can you show us where, Wooyoungie?”

Wooyoung opened his eyes slightly and raised the hand that had found hold on San’s ankle to place it right under San’s ribcage on the left side, making sure his hand also touched near San’s solar plexus. He left it there for a few seconds, not missing how his hand trembled before he retracted it back to help hug his abdomen again.

“Has he had anything to eat or drink? He looks very pale. Ah, answer me while we walk. We need to get him to the hospital. Jongho, can you carry him? Seonghwa, will you come with us? I know how you are. San, too, I suppose. I’ll tell the other manager what’s happening.”

The manager exited, phone in one hand, keys in another as he left to get everything ready and inform the other manager. It took a few moments before anyone started to move, a muffled cry of pain from Wooyoung kick starting the movement. Seonghwa and San moved their hands away and let Jongho pick him up. The three then walked out quickly with Wooyoung koala’d around Jongho, Seonghwa rushing to meet up with their manager to make sure of the plan and the details.

They got situated in the van, Wooyoung not leaving Jongho’s lap despite being in a moving van. Jongho let him, and he rubbed Wooyoung’s back and shoulder until they got to the hospital. They all got out after parking, and the manager went straight to check Wooyoung into the emergency room, leaving the other three to find a spot. 

It took about 15-30 more minutes until they would see Wooyoung. They did the standard check up and asked questions that everyone split up to answer since everyone was with him at different times. Wooyoung even had to fess up to throwing up everything he had tried to eat or drink, which led to a variety of glances ranging from concerned to pissed.

He was brought to a back room for further inspection where he laid down on the bed, trying not to curl up in a ball as he found a position that the pain wasn’t so bad. He didn’t notice that San and Seonghwa didn’t follow them back completely, opting to find the public restroom so that Seonghwa could calm San down a little bit. His trembling subsided a little bit, and he managed to doze off a little bit before the doctor came in and inspected him, even going so far to locate the exact point of pain. When the doctor pressed on what seemed to be the epicenter of pain, Wooyoung let out a gasp and grimaced, holding back a loud cry of pain before the doctor pulled his hand away.

Wooyoung was thrown off when he was told he needed to give a urine sample, but he managed to comply before he was let back into the room where the others were. They were left to wait a little while, but the nurse had given him an IV that contained painkillers and other needed nutrients since he was dehydrated and hungry for their wait. 

He felt the effects startlingly quickly, and soon he didn’t notice the pain, but he felt drowsy. The pain must have tired him out paired with the high activity and no substance, but before he fell asleep, he glanced at Jongho and lifted his hand. The maknae understood and slid his hand into Wooyoung’s, careful of the IV, and held it as Wooyoung finally drifted off.

He must have slept for a couple hours because when he next woke up, he was in a different hospital room. Wooyoung blinked and looked around in confusion, seeing the lights dim and the sky near dark from what he saw in the window. He shifted to sit up, noticing how a blanket had been placed over him, and he glanced around quickly as panic crept up on him.

Why was he in a different room? Where was everyone? Did everyone ditch him because he was holding them back? 

He quickly tried to shake the last thought away even if it was a deep rooted fear, and he couldn’t help but feel tears spring to his eyes as he tried to keep the panic at bay. He was happy that he wasn’t hooked up to those annoying heart monitors to give away when he was awake or scared, but he did have an IV still connected to him. Rubbing at his eyes uselessly, he sniffed pathetically as a tear fell down his face.

That was when someone entered his room and seemingly froze at the sight before them before the person rushed forward. He felt arms circle around him, and he fell into the person’s chest.

“Wooyoungie, what’s wrong? You can tell hyung what’s wrong. Is it the pain?”

Wooyoung shook his head and hugged Seonghwa tightly as he buried his face into the elder’s chest, tears slowly falling down his face.

“I-I thought everyone left, a-and I don’t know what’s going on. Why am I still in the hospital, hyung? Where is everyone else?”

Seonghwa rubbed Wooyoung’s back and placed his chin on the dancer’s shoulder, rocking them back and forth slightly.

“I’m sorry, baby. I went to get some snacks. The manager brought San and Jongho back to the dorm to meet the others. He’s going to inform everyone on what’s happened. As for you, the doctor diagnosed you with acute pancreatitis. That’s why your stomach hurt and why you couldn’t keep anything down. You’ll have to stay in the hospital for a couple days to see if they can figure out the cause and wait for it to go away, but we won’t leave you alone. Ok?”

“B-But-”

“Shush, Wooyoung. You aren’t being a burden, and a few hours away from practice isn’t going to kill us. Got it? We’re all here for you.”

“Thanks, hyung.”

“It’s no problem, Woo. 8 makes 1 team, remember?”

Wooyoung let out a small chuckle and nodded, wiping his face as the tears finally stopped, and he repeated what Seonghwa said.

“8 makes 1 team.”

Seonghwa smiled and kept his arms around the dancer as they sat in silence for a few moments before Seonghwa licked his lips and spoke up again.

“I guess this is a good time to say that the others will be calling soon. Prepare yourself.”

Wooyoung giggled and let out a hum of acknowledgement.

“Alright. I’m preparing myself. What if we faked them out that I’m still sleeping, though? Just at first.”

“Eh. Sure. They pull enough stuff on me. I’m ok with that. Here. Lay down. I’ll go sit on the couch.”

The two got in position, Wooyoung laying in one of his normal sleeping positions while Seonghwa sat on the couch and scrolled through his phone. The two talked casually for a few minutes before Seonghwa’s phone rang. Seonghwa huffed out a laugh, the only warning Wooyoung was gonna get before the older answered the phone and held it out so that the video call would catch his whole face.

“Seonghwa! How is Wooyoung doing?”

“Ah. He’s fine. He’s sleeping right now.”

Seonghwa stood up and walked closer to Wooyoung, threading a hand through his hair gently as he showed the 6 other boys Wooyoung “sleeping.” He just hoped Yeosang and San were also fooled.

“I still feel guilty. I knew something was up with hyung before it got bad, but I didn’t do anything.”

“It’s ok, Jongho. He didn’t want to worry us. If it was any of the rest of us, we would have done the same thing.”

“Why is Wooyoung so much cuter when he’s asleep? He’s so peaceful and quiet unlike when he’s awake.”

Yeosang. Oh, Yeosang was in for it the next time Wooyoung saw him because of that comment.

“I really wanted to talk to Wooyoung before we went to sleep. It would help us all sleep better or at all knowing he’s ok.”

“Ah. Don’t worry, Mingi. He can hear every word you’re speaking. Wooyoung, stop faking.”

Wooyoung opened his eyes and squinted at San over the screen, a pout settling on his lips as he sat up. He ruffled out his hair and scooted over to let Seonghwa sit next to him on the bed while the others complained about the joke. The duo settled down eventually, pressed against each other, but Wooyoung was half on Seonghwa with Seonghwa’s arm around his back.

“Seonghwa hyung, why did you play along with his prank?”

“Why? I don’t know. Maybe because you all have played at least one on me. Pay back sucks.”

“Ok, but Woo, how are you?”

“Uhm… I’m fine. I guess I’m on pain meds because I don’t feel any pain. I just don’t want to be here.”

“That’s understandable. I wish I had said something to you earlier. I feel like Jongho. Guilty. As leader, I should have noticed during practice that you were going to the bathroom more than you usually do and talked to you.”

“Hongjoong hyung, it’s ok. Honestly, I didn’t know anything was wrong until vocal lessons, but I didn’t think it was hospital worthy.”

“You still should have told us, Wooyoung.”

Wooyoung flinched at Seonghwa’s gentle yet scolding tone. He glanced up at the eldest, grimacing slightly and nodded. Now he felt bad for not speaking up, and it seemed Seonghwa figured that out because his free hand came up and played with Wooyoung’s hair.

“I’m- We’re not mad, Woo, but you scared all of us. Especially San. San is the one who found you, and he had a panic attack due to the state he found you in because he didn’t know what was wrong, and you weren’t responding to him. Communication is essential in a team… A family. And this goes for all of us. We’re a family. We’re not going to be a burden to anyone else in this group and informing at least one other person is better than none. Ok? Keep that in mind.”

Everyone was silent at Seonghwa’s impromptu lecture for a few moments before Yunho spoke up this time, having been silent the whole call.

“Bet Seonghwa hyung is gonna be the first one to break what he just told us to do.”

Seonghwa let out an indignant squawk as everyone else chuckled. They talked a while longer before a nurse came in, and Seonghwa had to get off the phone and the bed. Seonghwa listened diligently to anything important the nurse was saying and nodded in understanding, but mostly, she was asking Wooyoung questions.

When she left, Seonghwa went back on the bed and cuddled Wooyoung at his command. The two spoke in quiet voices before they both fell asleep.

Things would be ok even if Wooyoung would be in the hospital for a few days. He had his brothers with him. Nothing else mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/5tarspromise) and [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/5tarspromise)!


End file.
